Blame
by ThunderKiwi
Summary: Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas y no tienes la puta idea de como llegaste a estar sentado en una gran roca frente al mar ¡Estúpidos sentimientos y estúpido rubio hijo de puta! / AlphaDave x Karkat


Ahora sabías que tan estúpido era tu cerebro, mira que salir de tu casa lanzando insultos a diestra y siniestra, ignorando el discurso olímpicamente grande de tu "querido" hermano y tu pegote padre, no llevar ni un duro y viajar a dedo quien sabe dios donde ¡Eso no era nada inteligente! Mierda ¿Eso era el mar? Bien hecho Karkat, eres el puto adolescente con hormonas alborotadas mas inteligente de la jodida galaxia ¿Como ibas a volver? Bah, como si quisiera volver a casa.

 **\- ¡Toda esta mierda es tú culpa Dave!**

Muy en fondo sabía que no la tenía, mas bien el peli negro la tenía. Todo estaba completamente mal, empezando por caer enamorado de alguien que tiene lo mismo abajo de los pantalones ¡No era un jodido homosexual! También por enamorarse de alguien tres años mayor, y para rematar como guinda, enamorarse de alguien que no le da ni bola. No, David Strider solo le odiaba.

¿Lo odiaba de verdad? Como no odiar a un renacuajo subnormal corta venas que había caído de la nada y se metía en su perfecta vida.

"Dave eres un miserable hijo de puta" "No te tocaría ni con un palo" "¡Suéltame lame bultos!" "Que te den Dave" Ahora que lo pensaba, el Vantas nunca le trataba ni con una pisca de respeto. Seguramente en ese instante el mayor Strider estaría montando una fiesta enorme, agradecido a su dios por haberle quitado de encima esa molestia.

 **\- ¡Te las debes estar montando en grande! ¿Verdad imbécil?**

Que me importa lo que haga ese idiota universal, aún así porqué... ¿Porqué no dejo de llorar como un marica? En frente del mar, manos en bolsillo y congelándome el culo, esperando a alguien que no va a venir. Parece una de sus películas romanticonas que solía ver en su casi nula intimidad.

Joder que el frío le comía el cerebro, en estos momentos debería pensar en como volver. Volvería de alguna forma llorando en el camino, le mostraría su cara falsamente arrepentida a su familia, lloraría aún más y nunca más mencionaría al rubio. Era un plan completamente mierdoso pero esperaba que funcionara. Y todo esto por sus celos, estaba celoso de como Dave eran tan cercano a ese idiota dientón, de como le sonreía como nunca lo había visto y de como sus manos se paseaban en su cabeza diciéndole "Te quiero".

Sus lágrimas estaban completamente heladas, mucho mas que el frío viento ¿Costero? que golpeaba su idiota rostro de pasiva sufrida por amor no correspondido. Quería verlo, con una mísera vez le bastaba.

¿Y si se lanzaba desde la roca mas alta? El mar se encargaría personalmente de borrar toda huella de llanto y su cadáver, no olviden el puto cadáver. Se encaminó hasta una roca alta, no, no era tan patético como para lanzarse, para cortarse sí pero para suicidarse jamás. Primero lanzó su celular que no paraba de sonar, estalló en varios trozos al mismo tiempo que la música de un odioso tono cesaba. Luego lanzó sus audífonos favoritos contra el mismo sitio en un vago intento de mitigar su ira y dolor.

 **\- Ten thousand times, I've tried, I've tried to hate you, Forget your pretty little lies, It's time for me to make you hurt, so answer me, Talk to me, So answer me, Where's your empathy? You poured your salt into my wounds! and make me feel like I'm to blame.**

Tu voz no era la mejor del mundo, algo cortante y hasta quizás algo ruda ¿Acaso desde esa altura alguien podría escuchar tu patética interpretación de aquella canción? Y una mierda, de todas formas no te importaba. Aunque nunca te importaba nada... nunca deseaste tener estos sentimientos tan molestos ¡La mierda de tiempo que malgastaste ser el chico que le gustara a don "yo me follo a todas las mujeres que quiera"!

 **\- ¡Estúpidos sentimientos y estúpido hijo de puta! -** le gruñiste al aire como si pudieras hacerle sentir culpable, pero eso no era posible.

 **-¿Quién es hijo de puta? -**

 **-¡Ese méndigo de Dave, quien más! -** respondiste sin voltearte o darte cuenta que claramente el aire no respondía.

 **\- Hieres mis sentimientos ¡Y eso que vine a recogerte personalmente, dejando una reunión importante a medias! -**

 **\- D-Dave... -**

Tus piernas inmediatamente comenzaron a temblar y te tambaleaste unos pasos hacia atrás ¿Era una mala broma? Porque era la broma mas bien elaborada de la historia.

 **\- Baja ahora, te llevaré a casa -**

 **\- ¡Vete a tu estúpida reunión con tus empleados lame culos y déjame morir en paz!**

Viste claramente aún desde esa altura como rodaba sus ojos en señal de fastidio, estaba sin sus gafas... Nunca se las quitaba y ahora que al fin podías ver sus ojos, ya no querías verlos. Estaba subiendo a semejante roca, ensuciándose su terno color negro de paso, pero valla que era ágil. Te aferraste a la roca como si te fuera a dar una tremenda ostia que no podrías resistir.

Sin embargo nunca llegó, parpadeaste al ya no sentir nada debajo tuyo ¿Porqué todo se ve diferente? Mierda y mas mierda.

 **\- ¡Bájame! -**

 **\- Deja de protestar señorito que te llevaré sano y salvo a casa -** Y te dejó caer, pero adentro de su auto en la parte trasera de los asientos.

 **\- ¡¿Esto le llamas sano?! -** No lo hacías apropósito cuando subiste ambas mangas de tu polerón con cierre plomo, lo vio todo algo horrorizado y se fue acercando hacia ti, obviamente retrocediste aunque no tenías donde ir cuando llegaste a chocar contra la otra puerta. Estaba demasiado cerca, y no pudiste evitar un sonrojo notorio.

 **\- Hablaremos de todo eso cuando lleguemos ¿Entendido? Incluyendo porqué estabas justo al borde de una roca -**

Justo cuando esbozó su sonrisa tranquilizadora de adulto, sentiste nuevamente como volvía a brotar tu llanto reprimido ¿Era idiota y no se daba cuenta? Haciendo eso... Justo ahora... Lo enamoraba a cada maldito segundo. Alargó su mano tocando su mojado rostro y empezó a limpiar cada una de tus lágrimas sin dejar atrás su sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Somos amigos no? -**

 **\- ¡¿Cual es tu maldito problema subnormal?! ¡Por tú culpa me escapé y por tu puñetera sonrisa terminé enamorado! ¡¿Aún así pretendes sonreír?! No me jodas... -**

 **-Karkat... -**

 **\- ¡Sólo déjame salir y esfúmate viejo! -**

 **\- ¡Karkat! -**

 **\- Maldito embustero y encima bas-**

¿Porqué los gritos no salen de mi boca? A lo mejor me mandó un golpe letal y me dejó durmiendo. No puedo respirar.

Rápidamente el sonrojo fué cubriendo mi pálido rostro, esto era demasiado, me iba a desmallar en cualquier momento ¡Un beso! Estaba viendo demasiado a cuadros la situación como para corresponder lo que ya siempre soñé despierto.

 **\- Primero te llevaré a tu casa y luego hablaremos de todo aquello y... Oh dios no me pongas esa cara que me dan ganas de meterte mano acá mismo -**

 **\- ¿E-en sentido... Irónico? -** Su sonrisa indicaba claramente que no era en ese sentido, me empezaba a dar corte mirarlo tan directamente si decía esa clase de mierdas sin más.

 **\- ¿Quieres averiguarlo? -**

 **\- ¡I-imbécil! -**

 **\- Me perdí una reunión importante ¿Como vas a recompensarme? Quizás si nos metemos mano un rato -**

 **\- ¿N-no hablas en serio verdad? -**

 **\- Era broma Karkat, quizás no mucho pero deja ya eso -**

Me cubrí durante todo el viaje tapándome hasta las orejas, con su chaqueta que realmente olía a él. Hasta que terminé durmiendo todo el trayecto.

No supe de nada hasta la mañana siguiente donde todos saltaron en mi familia sobre mi quitándole mi mierdosa respiración. Y mientras estaba en el instituto no dejaba de preguntarme si todo eso había sido un sueño o si Dave me besó de verdad y no de joda.

 **\- Eres un puñetero idiota, pero me gustas... -**

* * *

¿A la hoguera? honestamente no pensé que volvería a escribir en fanfiction, tengo miles de borradores con ideas pero ninguna ha sido publicada y espero publicarlas tan pronto las tenga corregidas. Mi forma de escribir no es la gran cosa pero sigo intentando, esto es solo algo corto para celebrar que he vuelto a escribir como dios manda.

Toda crítica es aceptada y un pequeñito review nunca sobra, solo decía. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
